


Premonition

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [27]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sorta I guess), Alternate Universe, Andrea has powers, But also, Canon Compliant, ETNuary, Fear, Foreshadowing, Gen, Happy Andrea R Day!, Mystic, Prophetic Visions, Visions of the Future, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: She hears a scream. She sees blood on the door. She smells the smell of death.Suppose Andrea Russett truly did have Mystic powers...and they kicked in at just the wrong moment?An Escape the Night AU. Day 27 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 is Andrea Russett, a VERY interesting character.

"So what are you?" Liza asks Andrea.

Andrea shrugs and smiles. "I'm a Mystic." She's not really a Mystic, of course. It's just a role. But it's a very interesting role to have.

"What?" squeals Alex. "No way! What does that mean?"

"Um..." Andrea bites her lip, which is a very un-Mysticlike thing to do, but then again, none of this is real anyway. "I do a lot of potions...I talk to spirits..." Her hazel eyes dart around their surroundings. "There's a lot of spirits here tonight, actually," she lies.

"Wait." Alex turns his attention to Liza. "What do _you_ do?"

As Liza begins to explain her role ("I explore!"), Andrea's mind drifts from the conversation to...a doorway. A _dark_ doorway. The closer her inner self squints at it, the more obvious it becomes that this _particular_ doorway is part of Joey's new house. She'll probably walk past it soon enough.

_But why am I thinking of—_

She hears a scream. She sees blood on the door. She smells the smell of death.

Her heart frantically skips a beat.

Liza's still going. "I explore anything and everything," she brags, oblivious to the dawning horror on Andrea's face as the Mystic identifies the corpse that her head just created.

_That was Liza. They just killed Liza. I just watched Liza die._

But that _can't_ be right, can it? Liza's fine. She's right here. Unless...

"I would say..." Andrea desperately tries to collect her thoughts into something that Liza will understand. "Just avoid...uh...dark doorways." She waves her hand around in vague yet frightened motions. "I'm seeing bad..."

Liza's eyes widen. "But I _love_ dark doorways."

 _No, no, no. She doesn't get it. And I can't tell her anything more, cause she'll think I'm crazy._ Andrea's lips form a pensive frown. _Maybe I_ am _crazy. That would explain a lot._

She turns to Alex. As her eyes connect with his, she sees a second vision: Alex on the ground in some dark place she doesn't recognize, a dagger through his chest. He's not moving. The worst part is, Andrea can see herself, very much alive, running away in the background.

The Mystic wants to throw up. _Is this nightmare real? And if so, what hell are we getting ourselves into?_

"Andrea, are you all right?" asks Alex. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"She's the Mystic, so maybe she has," jokes Liza.

Andrea excuses herself from the conversation and walks off to be alone for a while. She still can't believe what she just saw. _It can't be real,_ she tells herself. _My mind's playing tricks on me. Liza is fine. Alex is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to them, or any of us. I'm just being paranoid._

In this way, she convinces herself that she has nothing to fear.

(Later, Liza is murdered in a dark doorway, and Alex loses his life in the Dark Dimension, and it occurs to Andrea that perhaps she truly _is_ the Mystic after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Alex Wassabi!


End file.
